The present invention relates generally to the rapid stepping of a moving recorded medium and more particularly to the advancement or retardation of correlated video information during replay. The most commonly known technique for stepping a moving recorded medium is to change the velocity of the recorded medium slightly in the sense of the desired step and then wait until that step is accomplished, at which time the recorded medium is very quickly returned to its original velocity. However, this technique is slow because of the slight change to the velocity of the recorded medium that is utilized therein.
When video information is recorded on a medium, its attributes such as color frame, monochrome frame, vertical period and etc. are disposed thereon at different frequencies which are each a multiple of a correlating frequency. By phase locking the correlating frequency during replay with an external or reference frequency, all attributes of the video information are correlated with the reference frequency. Therefore, numerous uncorrelated segments of video information are replayed when the slow technique previously mentioned is utilized to step the moving recorded medium.